duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: December 17, 1988
American Top 40 with Shadoe Stevens: December 17, 1988 is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1988. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on December 17, 1988, by a syndicated independent radio program presented by Shadoe Stevens from 1988 to 1995. As its title implies, American Top 40 counts down the forty most popular songs in the USA, from no.40 to no.1. The show used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "I Don't Want Your Love". This single was released with a music video that featured Warren Cuccurullo playing Chester Kamen's guitar part. Also included is Guns 'N' Roses' "Welcome To The Jungle" featuring Duff McKagan playing bass, who later became a member of Neurotic Outsiders. Matt Sorum, drummer with Neurotic Outsiders joined Guns 'N' Roses in 1990. Track listing 40. "I Want To Have Some Fun" - Samantha Fox 39. "Ghost Town" - Cheap Trick 38. "When I'm With You" - Sheriff 37. "Kissing A Fool" - George Michael 36. "Thanks For My Child" - Cheryl Pepsii Riley 35. "Holding On" - Steve Winwood 34. "Born To Be My Baby" - Bon Jovi 33. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" - Judson Spence 32. "Wild World" - Maxie Priest 31. "When The Children Cry" - White Lion 30. "Little Liar" - Joan Jett & The Blackheart 29. "Kokomo" - The Beach Boys 28. "Wild Wild West" - The Escape Club 27. "Not Just Another Girl" - Ivan Neville LDD: "Time After Time" - Cyndi Lauper 26. "Bad Medicine" - Bon Jovi 25. "All This Time" - Tiffany 24. "The Way You Love Me" - Karen White 23. "Put A Little Love In Your Heart" - Annie Lennox and Al Green 22. "Desire" - U2 21. "Armageddon It" - Def Leppard 20. "Smooth Criminal" - Micheal Jackson 19. "Early In The Morning" - Robert Palmer 18. "Silhouette" - Kenny G 17. "I Remember Holding You" - The Boys Club 16. "Spy In The House of Love" - Was Not Was 15. "Don't Rush Me" - Taylor Dayne 14. "Finish What You Started" - Van Halen 13. "In Your Room" - The Bangles 12. "Two Hearts" - Phil Collins 11. "The Promise" - When In Rome 10. "Walk On Water" - Eddie Money 09. "Welcome To The Jungle" - Guns 'N' Roses 08. "How Can I Fall" - Breathe LDD: "You're A Friend of Mine" - Clarence Clemmons and Jackson Browne 07. "I Don't Want Your Love" - Duran Duran 06. "Baby I Love Your Way" / "Free Bird" - Will To Power 05. "Waiting For A Star To Fall" - Boy Meets Girls 04. "My Prerogative" - Bobby Brown 03. "Giving You The Best That I Got" - Anita Baker 02. "Every Rose It's Thorn" - Poison 01. "Look Away" - Chicago Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark